A Very Important Date
by Nate-kun
Summary: The White Rabbit is late for something. But it surely isn't a trial at the Queen's Castle. Rated T for absurd, possibly offensive dialogue and theme;Re-uploaded from my deleted story, A Nonsensical Compilation of Unrelated Narratives


**This is a re-upload of a chapter from my now deleted story, A Nonsensical Compilation of Unrelated Narratives. I've decided to go for a more "organized" (In a way.) route. And thus, am re-uploading (and revising.) the chapters separately. **

**Anyways, this one-shot is about the White Rabbit, who's yet again, late for something. But just what **_**is **_**it?**

* * *

><p><span>A Very Important Date<span>

The White Rabbit sat in the bathroom stall that was two sizes too small. Twitching. He waited in there, as if for a friend. But it never did came.

Grabbing his golden pocket watch. He jumped as a shocking thought came to his mind.

_He was late._

But not just late. He was late for what appeared to be, a very important date. The White Rabbit jumped out of the small stall, bumping his noggin on the ceiling. As he ran through his home, he shouted his famous phrase.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date, no time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He ran into the Lotus Forest. Dodging the concerned flowers. They didn't know the Queen of Hearts was holding a trial today, and were unaware as to who was the defendant.

She wasn't holding a trial, however.

"The Queen! She shall have my head for sure!" exclaimed the rabbit. Running out of the Lotus Forest. Making it to the Tea Party Garden. He was offered an Unbirthday by the Mad Hatter and March Hare. But politely denied in order to continue his quest.

The Chesire Cat attempted to talk into a mysterious tone and lecture him about the cryptic definition of time. But he ignored him. He was nearing the Rabbit Hole. Unaware that a trio of heroes we're floating down.

In the Rabbit Hole, the White Rabbit managed to make out what appeared to be a boy, an anthropomorphic duck, and an anthropomorphic dog. They were unimportant to his quest, and decided to ignore them as well.

He hopped on top of the dog's head, causing the trio to eye him with curiosity. He continued to worry himself with redundant claims about the Queen having his head. The Bizarre Room was just up ahead. Soon his quest would be over.

The Doorknob snored. Exactly what the White Rabbit predicted. Stopping in front of the Doorknob, the rabbit continued to ramble on about what he would say to the sleeping figure.

It yawned. A sign of it being awake. Focusing it's drowsy eyes on the White Rabbit. He wondered why the animal disrupted his sleep.

"Yaaawwwn...Why'd you have to be so loud? I was taking a nice nap when you interrupted me, White Rabbit. I'm so restless." said the Doorknob with another yawn. The White Rabbit stopped fidgeting and focused his attention on him.

"Because I'm late. Late for a very important date!"

"Date...What kind of date, White Rabbit?"

"I've missed my period! I'm late I tell you! Late for a very important date!"

"Period...? Yaaawwwn...Don't only girls get that?"

"I'm a rabbit! A rabbit! Rabbits have important dates! What we refer to is periods! But that's offensive. So we use the term, "important date". And I'm late for it! My eyes are bloodshot because I've been sitting the stall waiting for it to come for the past few days! Oh my ears and whiskers! The Queen shall have my head most definitely!"

"The Queeeen? What does she want...With your head?" said the Doorknob with a yawn. He was almost ready to fall back to a deep slumber.

"What? No, not the Queen of Hearts! The Queen of my kidneys of course! She will have my head! She shall stop all flooding towards my penis and I shall lose the ability to urinate! As I said, she'll have my head!"

"So...she's going to cut off your dick?" the Doorknob's eyes were half open, he hoped the conversation was going to end soon.

"Not anymore! There is good news, Doorknob! My period has arrived at last! My important date is over, I can finally say both hello and goodbye! And no longer complain that I am late!"

"Yawn...How do you know it came?-" asked the Doorknob, his second question was interrupted before it could start by the rabbit.

"Because my red vest has been purified! Purified I say!" with that, the White Rabbit scurried through the Doorknob's door. His next intended location left unknown.

* * *

><p>The Doorknob raised an eyebrow in response. Not sure of what to say, and slept that night in a seldom silence. Completely unsure of the events that happened that day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The White Rabbit's ultimate fate is left ambiguous to the reader, I suppose. I don't even know where this idea came from, it was just <strong>_**out there**_**. You know? **


End file.
